homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515 - Don't Mess with Quads
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling angryGardener AG at 21:01 -- 09:01 AT: what did you tell nyarla 09:01 AG: I FUCKED UP 09:01 AG: AGAIN 09:02 AG: I told Serios that Nyarla lovs him, and I told Nyarla that you love Serios and hate him 09:02 AG: I don't know why 09:04 AT: ohmygglub mike 09:04 AG: I know 09:04 AT: you realize youre either going to end up on my team 09:04 AT: or lorrea's 09:04 AG: ... 09:04 AT: and lorrea is my moirail so literally you cant escape retribution 09:04 AG: Please don't hurt me 09:05 AT: i wont 09:05 AT: ... just a little slap on the back of the head 09:05 AG: What if I end up on Lorrea's team? 09:06 AT: i will let lorrea kno to go easy on you 09:06 AG: I'm scared 09:07 AT: of us? well... 09:07 AT: i mean if youre gonna start shit like that be prepared for the consequences honestly 09:07 AT: but its not like well kill you 09:07 AG: I was tired 09:08 AG: I didn't sleep for two weeks 09:08 AG: I shouldn't even be alive 09:08 AT: uh yea 09:08 AT: im not sure how you survived that but im impressed 09:09 AT: but yes dont do that again 09:09 AG: I won't 09:09 AT: it already bothers nyarla enough that i have feelings for serios dont make it worse 09:09 AT: thank you 09:10 AG: Tired me isn't me 09:10 AT: dont skip sleep like that 09:10 AG: I was stressed 09:10 AG: I thought it would be good idea 09:10 AT: then talk to friends 09:10 AT: it is not 09:10 AT: troll 101 since you and arty seem to need it 09:10 AT: we are a violent species 09:10 AT: and when our quads get involved it gets worse 09:10 AT: so do not fuck with our quads 09:11 AG: I promise I will never 09:11 AG: again 09:11 AG: fuck 09:11 AG: with quads 09:11 AT: good 09:12 AT: then we wont have anymore issues :) 09:12 AG: Y'know, I actually thought about talking to Scarlet 09:13 AT: dont 09:13 AT: listen just 09:13 AG: I know 09:13 AT: do not 09:13 AT: why were you thinking about that 09:13 AT: actually dont tell me 09:13 AT: shes still watching thru me 09:13 AG: I was tired 09:13 AG: That's it 09:13 AT: okay 09:13 AG: I was tired, and as I said before 09:13 AG: Tired me isn't me 09:14 AT: yes 09:14 AT: we ll tend to get cranky and confused 09:15 AG: Wait 09:15 AG: How'd you know I talked to Nyarla? 09:15 AT: because i talked to nyarla and he mentioned you 09:15 AT: and was upset about it 09:15 AT: but fuck if he was gonna tell me why 09:16 AG: What'd he say? 09:16 AT: just that you were talking shit about us and serios's involvement 09:17 AG: Is that it? 09:18 AT: yes 09:18 AT: he refused to tell me anything else 09:18 AT: which is why im talking to you rn 09:18 AG: Well 09:18 AG: I used his quirk to seem like a sarcastic asshole 09:19 AG: But 09:19 AG: That didn't bring much to the conversation 09:19 AG: I seemed to know that I was acting like a bitch too 09:19 AT: yes thats rude 09:19 AT: and you were very much stepping on his turf you dont take another persons quirk 09:20 AT: unless youre really close or youre trying to pitch flirt 09:20 AT: were you pitch flirting 09:20 AG: I think I was 09:20 AT: wow 09:20 AG: I also tried hitting on Serios 09:22 AG: Like 09:22 AG: I kinda told him that I love him 09:22 AT: you sound rlly desperate rn and libby will not take kindly to that 09:22 AT: why 09:22 AG: I don't know 09:22 AG: I was apparently trying to experiment with 09:22 AG: something 09:23 AG: I don't know 09:23 AT: i think you need a break from romance 09:23 AG: Ugh 09:23 AT: just focus on being friends 09:23 AG: Fuck romance, I'm up for friendship 09:24 AT: perfect! 09:25 AG: Romance can fucking rot in hell 09:25 AG: I'm glad Lila friend-zoned me! 09:25 AT: wtf is the friend zon 09:26 AG: Well 09:26 AG: The friend zone 09:26 AT: ??? 09:26 AG: Is where you're just friends with someone you have feelings for 09:26 AT: yea and? 09:26 AT: you make it sound like a bad thing 09:26 AG: That's it 09:27 AG: Well 09:27 AG: If you get "friend zoned" 09:27 AG: That means you tell the person you're in love with how you feel, and they give you the cold, hard, words of death 09:28 AG: "Let's just stay friends" 09:29 AT: yeeeeea 09:29 AT: that means theyre not interested and you should respect that 09:29 AG: Well 09:29 AT: if you actually love them you WILL respect that 09:29 AG: You don't have to respect that 09:29 AG: I mean 09:29 AT: ???? 09:29 AG: I respect that Lila just wants to be my friend 09:30 AG: But 09:30 AG: You don't have to respect that 09:30 AG: A long time ago 09:30 AG: Back when I was thirteen 09:31 AG: A girl told me that they loved me, and I told her, "Let's just stay friends" 09:31 AG: And then, boom, all hell breaks loose 09:32 AG: She's screaming and crying 09:32 AT: then thats her fucking problem and she obviously didnt actually care about you 09:32 AT: if she did she would respect your feelings 09:32 AT: smh fucking what 09:35 AG: Well, I still felt like sht 09:35 AG: *shit 09:36 AT: yes i imagine 09:36 AT: but thats not your fault thats on hers for acting like a fucking wiggler 09:37 AG: Well 09:37 AG: I don't know 09:39 AG: But who gives a shit about her, how's my favorite highblood been? 09:39 AG: You are a highblood, right? 09:39 AG: That's what they're called? 09:42 AG: Or are they called, high class or something like that? 09:43 AT: yea highblood 09:43 AT: i am actually the highest hehe 09:43 AT: not like it matters much anymore 09:43 AT: im okay lorrea helped ease some of what scarlet did 09:43 AG: Lorrea's the blue one, right? 09:43 AG: No, wait 09:43 AG: Don't tell me 09:43 AT: ramira's the blue 09:43 AT: lorrea is jade 09:44 AG: The purple one? 09:44 AT: no 09:44 AT: okay 09:44 AG: The teal one? 09:44 AT: from lowest to highest we go burgandy, brown, yellow, olive, jade, teal, cobalt, blue, purple, violet, fuchsia 09:44 AT: and we type in our blood color 09:44 AT: lorrea is jade 09:45 AG: Oh 09:45 AG: I talked to her 09:45 AG: once 09:45 AG: or twice 09:45 AG: I can't remember 09:46 AG: Isn't she really bossy? 09:46 AG: Wait, no 09:46 AG: I thought Eribus was the jade one 09:47 AT: eribus is olive 09:47 AG: Oh, right 09:47 AT: and lorrea can be bossy but she's doing her best 09:47 AG: Isn't she abradantCombatant? 09:47 AT: no thats cara 09:47 AT: we type in our blood colors cara is gray 09:47 AG: aphasicCommerce? 09:47 AT: come on work with me here 09:47 AT: no 09:48 AT: thats liskar 09:48 AG: cascadingCourtier? 09:48 AT: thats nyarla mike 09:48 AT: i feel like youre just fuckign with me now 09:48 AG: allodicTantrum? 09:48 AT: thats just rude 09:49 AG: Isn't that her handle? 09:49 AT: you got the first part right 09:49 AG: AllodicTemper 09:49 AG: Wait, no 09:49 AT: allodicTemperament 09:50 AG: Yeah 09:50 AT: check your fucking pester list 09:50 AG: Nope 09:50 AG: Don't have an allodicTemperament 09:50 AG: Are you sure you're not crazy? 09:50 AT: mike 09:51 AG: I'll add her 09:51 AG: Well, I should go and feed Carl some grub 09:51 AG: Wait 09:52 AG: ohmygod, why do I keep saying that 09:52 AG: I need to throw meatballs at this purple mother fucker 09:53 AG: I am not feeding this plant troll babies 09:54 AT: ... i literally 09:54 AT: dont care i mean 09:54 AT: stray grubs are a thing that happen 09:54 AG: I know 09:55 AG: You guys eat your own kind 09:55 AG: And that's really fucking creppy 09:55 AG: *creepy 09:55 AT: we are trolls it is kinda normal for us 09:55 AG: Not for us humans 09:56 AG: Like 09:56 AG: That's frowned upon 09:56 AG: You can be sentenced to death for eting another human 09:56 AG: *eating 09:57 AT: well thats dumb i can understand getting killed for going after a quadrant but 09:57 AG: You're considered a psychopath if you eat another human being 09:57 AT: shruuugs 09:58 AG: You don't fucking shrug to cannibalism 09:58 AT: i just fucking did 09:59 AG: I have been traumatized because of a bunch of cannibals 09:59 AT: sorry not sorry 10:00 AG: I'm just gonna go 10:00 AG: and have flashbacks 10:00 AG: Later, Aaisha -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:00 -- Category:Mike Category:Aaisha